A Brief Encounter with the Cullens
by DavenportCullenForemanVey
Summary: Austin was in Forks Washington instead of Washington D.C. At the airport, he meets Renesmee, her, Edward, and Bella are moving to Seattle. Will he regret what he did to make this girl happy?
1. Encounter

A Brief Encounter With the Cullens

**What if Austin was in Forks Washington instead of Washington D.C?**

"_Where are you?" _

"_Seattle Washington"_

"_I'm in Forks Washington."_

I said goodbye and hung up the phone. I have to go claim my baggage. I look over and see a girl, maybe about ten, crying with a mother and father comforting her. I walk over, hoping maybe I'll be able to help.

"First flight?" I ask.

"No, she's sad." The mom replies.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"We're moving to Seattle." The dad says.

"Sweetie, look up." He whispers to the girl.

She does. The expression on her face seems excited. I can't wonder why anymore. It's obviously because, well, what girl wouldn't perk up after seeing Austin Moon in the same airport?

"You're Austin Moon!" She says excitedly.

"I heard you're moving to Seattle." She starts looking sad again.

"The good news is, I'm performing in Seattle tonight!" I say, getting out a backstage pass. "I'll give you a little backstage tour." She's happy. She seems to forget she's moving.

"You don't have to." The mom says.

"I do." I pull out a photo to autograph. "Who do I make this out to?" I ask casually.

"Renesmee C. C." She says.

"Pretty name." I say. I mean it this time.

"Thanks!" She says.

"I'll see you backstage in a few hours."

She can't stop smiling. I feel really happy. I hear the airport announcer say "Flight to Seattle leaves in 10 minutes." I smile and walk to the plane with Renesmee. We talk to each other, and I ignore the THOUSAND times she says "I can't believe I'm actually talking to Austin Moon!"

As I sit down, I look over at Renesmee and her family. I smile. I close my eyes and fall asleep with thoughts about Ally and good feelings inside.


	2. Secret

**Secret**

**Austin gave Renesmee a free concert ticket and a backstage pass. But what happens at the concert? And I'm not going to run through the entire episode because I can't really remember it. I'm just doing the end where he performs.**

After seeing Ally and finding out she's going on tour with us, I go out and perform. I look for Renesmee to see if she made it to the concert. She's standing in the front row, towards the wall on my right. I keep singing the songs I planned to sing, getting ready for the end when I take her backstage.

I'm dancing in the middle of one of the songs, and the next thing I know, I'm off balance. When I realize I'm on the edge of the stage, I brace myself for the fall. I never hit the ground.

When I open my eyes, I see that Renesmee caught me. Wait a minute. _Renesmee caught me._ She was standing by the wall and now she's right in front of the middle of the stage. And how is she holding me? She sets me down and, after looking at my watch, realize the concert's almost over and out of impulse, or the need for answers, I say "Goodnight everyone!" and rush out with Resnesmee backstage. I'm lucky no one else bought one.

"How did you catch me so fast?"

"I'm on a track team." She says.

"How could you hold me?"

She hesitates, looking for an answer.

"Since when do you interrogate your fans when you take them backstage?" She finally says.

"Since ten-year-old girls catch me from the stage."

"I can't give you an answer. All I can say is thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking me backstage when you did. Before people ask questions."

"Why can't you give me an answer?"

"It's really complicated."

"What?"

"If I tell you, your life and mine will be in danger."

"I wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"They have their ways of finding out." She says under her breath.

"Who?"

"I've said too much."

"Then tell me the rest."

"If I tell, you have to promise to never say a word to anyone."

"Promise."

"Tonight could have killed me if you didn't do anything."

"Why?" I ask. She leans in and whispers something in my ear.

"My parents are vampires."

"How can that get you killed?" I know, I should be surprised or scared or something, but I'm not.

"There's this vampire coven in Italy. The Volturi, they will kill anyone who exposes vampirism to humans."

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you become a vampire?"

"I didn't."

"I'm confused."

"My mom was human when I was born. She almost died giving birth to me, but my dad changed her in time."

Renesmee's parents walk into the room. A conversation of barely audible words starts. I hear enough to know what the topic is.

"Does he know?...Did you say?" Her mom says

"Had to…..questions…..saved us." Renesmee says

"Danger…..killed…..untrustworthy." Her dad says

"Please…..promised…..safe." Renesmee replies

They turn to me.

"Keep her safe. We'll meet you in Peru in five months." Her mom says to me.

"Keep her out of danger. If anything happens, try to save her." Her dad says.

"I will."

"Don't tell anyone." Her mom says before she and her husband kiss Renesmee goodbye and say "I love you." and "Be safe." followed by one more hug and kiss. Her mom puts her number in my contacts list, says goodbye one more time, and walks away.

"Lucky for you, I have one more open room on my tour bus."

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome."


End file.
